Somewhere You Feel Free
by lizook
Summary: “Don’t lie, you just wanted to see me soaked.” “Mmm, maybe.”


**Spoilers/Timeline**: None/Set in future

**A/N**: Lots of love to **space77** for looking this over and being a stickler.

**Disclaimer**: Bones does not belong to me. Title [finally] found in Tom Petty's _Wildflowers.

* * *

_Leaning forward, she pressed record and began making her observations. "Upon initial examination the victim appears to be male, between thirty and fifty years of age." She sighed, brushing aside the hair stuck to the nape of her neck as the sun continued to beat down. "However, on closer inspection, it becomes clear..." Her hands stilled in the dirt a moment, her thoughts clarifying as she worked. "It's clear that the victim is, in fact, much younger. Probably no older than eighteen. It would be determined that possible explanations include..." Lifting her head she watched as Booth and Parker started washing the other side of the Sequoia while she tugged a few more weeds from the ground. "Kathy would inform Andy that the most likely cause is an underlying biological condition, but they should have Reger check particulates for possible environmental sources for the anomaly as well."

Clicking the tape recorder off, she pulled another intruder from around the flowers and grinned. Her publisher couldn't tell her_ this _case wouldn't interest readers. It would appeal to most of them with interesting character elements and still feature thrilling forensics. Yes, she was _finally _on the right track.

She glanced back to the driveway, brow furrowing as she realized neither Booth nor Parker was anywhere to be seen, yet the SUV still wasn't completely clean. The mud from last week's crime scene caked on the wheels told her as much.

Seeing them come around the vehicle, Booth making some complicated hand gestures as they did, she went back to work, picking up her trowel and digging into the soil. Pieces of the case, details about suspects, continued to fall into place as she focused on keeping her daffodils and dahlias from being overrun.

Perhaps - she threw some clover on the pile of weeds - Kathy's discovery of remodeling on the clavicle would be the crucial piece of information leading to the victim's identification and, eventually, Andy's overt physical take-down of the murderer. She reached for her recorder to document the idea when water fell across her shoulders, neck, lower back...

"Parker!" She turned on her heels, rolling her eyes as the boy turned the hose off. "You could have damaged my electronics and I-" She stopped, laughing as he sent a soft spray at her again. "You don't know when to stop, do you? Just like your father.."

"It was his idea."

"Don't listen to him, Bones. I-" He dropped the large water gun he was holding to his side, attempting to hide it even as the corner of his mouth turned up, his eyes danced. "I had nothing to do with it. _He _even came up with the best route for ambushing you."

"Oh yeah?" She threw some dirt at Parker, chuckling as he jumped in the air to avoid it. "Now why don't I believe that?" Her eyes met his over Parker's shoulder and he shrugged as she stood, brushing grass from her knees. Her gaze drifted back to Parker, garden hose still firmly in hand, and she gave him a slight nod. Grinning, he turned, spraying water at Booth as she scooped some weeds from the ground and sprinted across the yard.

Shocked, Booth tried to fire back, dropping his weapon against the car as he realized it was no defense against the spray his son was showering him with. Raising his arms in surrender he groaned as Bones pulled out the collar of his t-shirt, leaves and dirt brushing over his wet skin as she opened her hand.

"Not fair." He turned, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her close. "Turning my own son against me."

"Oh and ganging up on me was?" She raised an eyebrow, dragging her dirty gardening glove over his cheek. "Besides, adolescents enjoy the opportunity to rebel against their parents; I just capitalized on that."

"Don't lie, you just wanted to see me soaked."

"Mmm, maybe." She pulled her gloves off, dropping them to the sidewalk.

"Naughty." He pressed her to him, hand tugging at the band in her hair as he kissed her soundly.

She sighed against him, tongue tracing his lip as her arms wrapped around his neck and-

"Do you two _ever _stop?" Parker rolled his eyes, leaning against the semi-clean SUV.

Laughing low in her ear, Booth nipped at her jaw before stepping around her, chin resting against her shoulder. His head tilted to the left and he smiled as she nodded her understanding.

"No we don't." She sprinted forward, grabbing the abandoned hose as Booth picked up the water gun once more. Parker's eyes widened and he took a step back, frantically looking for anyplace to hide.

"But you'll understand that-" He laughed as Bones let the water hit Parker full force and the boy went running. Pulling the trigger of his weapon, he took off after him.

Brennan, shook her head and grinned, following not far behind. "You'll comprehend it soon enough."


End file.
